


Cool Dude

by antiRePurp



Series: Bygone: A Sonic Boom Setting [3]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiRePurp/pseuds/antiRePurp
Summary: Something to wrap up Sonic mentioning having a crush in "Summer"Features musical stuff for no particular reason, but I also know nothing about musical stuff so my vocabulary might be way less than ideal. Oh well.





	Cool Dude

“Your chords could use some work.”

“You think?” Sonic smirked a bit. “It’s been like what, a month since we last practiced?”

“You’re not wrong,” Tails admitted. Sticks was sitting on stool, aimlessly plucking notes on the bass, as Tails removed cords from their sockets and put them away. The three friends had had some band practice in Tails’ workshop. Amy and Knuckles were away, and thus skipped the fun, and Shadow had gone to the library to spend the afternoon reading. Not that the black hedgehog played any instruments (as far as everyone knew, anyway), but he liked to listen to the others as they played. Not today, though.

“Could’ve been worse,” Sticks shrugged, trying to build a melody out of her plucks. “You should play outside of these sessions, though.”

“Yeah yeah,” Sonic muttered. He grabbed his acoustic guitar and tried to play random chords. They didn’t sound too good, but could’ve definitely been worse.

“Ames is still visiting her parents, no?” Sonic asked, and leaned back on the couch he was sitting on.

“Yeah. Won’t be back until Sunday,” Sticks confirmed.

“I still don’t really get why Knuckles went with her,” Tails wondered out loud. “I didn’t take Knuckles for the kind of person who... visits his friends’ parents, I guess?”

“The world’s full of surprises,” Sticks said. “Like that alien rodent species that terrorizes my porch when I sleep.”

“I take it you’ve had trouble sleeping lately?”

“How’d you know? Have you been spying on me?”

Sonic aggressively plucked a false note. Tails and Sticks turned to look at him.

“You okay?” Tails asked. Sonic exhaled.

“I guess,” he lied. “A lot on my mind, that’s all.”

“...is it about that dude you told me about the other night?” Sticks asked. Tails looked at her, clearly confused.

“What dude?”

“A cool dude,” Sonic muttered.

“He has a crush,” Sticks explained.

“Had.”

The workshop fell silent.

Sticks put her bass down.

“Had?” she asked. Sonic nodded.

“...what happened?” the badger continued.

“He said no,” Sonic answered. His hand fumbled for the strings of the guitar. Sticks’ mouth twitched.

“So do I have to smash his kneecaps or-”

“No.” Sonic plucked a note. He clenched his fist.

“He was... cool about it,” he said. “He just... didn’t feel the same way about me.”

Sonic opened the fist, and let his arm drop. Tails frowned. He didn’t like seeing his brother like this, but he had no idea how to cheer him up.

“Are you... still friends?” Tails asked. Sonic was quiet for a moment before he nodded.

“Yeah. I think so,” he said. “I just... feel like garbage about it.”

“Hey, it’s his loss,” Sticks butted in. “You’re great, as we’ve established already. Anyone would be lucky to be with you.”

“I just hope I didn’t make everything awkward, y’know?” Sonic explained. “Because I... I like him. He’s cool. I don’t want him to leave me because feelings suck.”

“I think if he cares about you he wouldn’t do something like that?” Tails tried to reassure. “Because, if he also sees you as a friend, he probably likes you, so if he really does like you, he wouldn’t abandon you over a crush. I think.”

Sticks nodded.

“Exactly.”

Sonic leaned back and let his guitar rest on his lap. He sighed.

“I feel like he’s avoiding me, though.”

Tails raised his eyebrows. Could this dude be...?

“How so? I mean, everyone needs space sometimes. It could just be a coincidence,” the fox said.

“I don’t know...” Sonic muttered.

“Hey, doubting people is my job?” Sticks said, smirking slightly. “Tails is right, dude. People need space, especially when they have a lot on their mind. It doesn’t mean that they have something against you.”

Sonic plucked a note. He didn’t say anything.

“Dude,” Sticks sighed. “Come on. You’ll get over this.”

“I know,” Sonic replied. “But let me feel like garbage for now.”

He plucked more notes, and after a minute switched back to practicing cords. They almost sounded like something. Sticks smiled, and grabbed her bass, beginning to accompany the guitar's lone chords. Sonic raised his eyebrow, and kept going. Tails looked at the two of them, then hopped on the table and sat there, listening to what unfolded.

It was nothing big or flashy, or something they would remember later on, but Sonic and Sticks wound up playing some kind of a song. It wasn’t perfect, and sometimes the notes and chords they played clashed with each other, but in the moment everything sounded nice enough.

Sonic let the one last chord play out, and Sticks plucked a few more notes to wrap it up nicely.

“The coolest dude and his garbage feelings,” Sticks said triumphantly. Sonic raised his eyebrow.

“That’s the name of that song,” the badger explained. Sonic smirked.

“I mean, it had some potential,” Tails smiled. “If we worked on it some more, we could-”

“Nah,” Sonic turned down the offer. “It’s not that kind of song.” Tails blinked.

“It’s the kind of song that’s played in the moment, and that’s where it stays,” Sticks elaborated. “If you don’t hear it then, you don’t hear it ever.”

Tails’ ears drooped.

“I thought it was cool, though,” he muttered. “Amy and Shadow could’ve come up with cool lyrics, and Knuckles could’ve-”

“Sorry, buddy,” Sonic apologized. “We’ll do that some other time.”

Sticks stood up, and took her bass to the back of the workshop, to the corner where Knuckles’ drum set and the other band-related stuff was kept. Tails hopped down from the table, and dragged the box of chords after her, followed by Sonic carrying the amp. They placed everything down, and Sonic stretched his back.

“Should we get Meh Burger and see if Shads is done with the library?” he asked.

“Sounds good to me,” Tails smiled.

“You get the food, I’ll get Shadow,” Sticks proposed. “I’m not setting my foot into that facility on principle.”

“Unless you need coffee,” Sonic smirked.

“Unless I need coffee and it’s midnight and I can talk Shadow into destroying a coffee machine or two,” Sticks smirked back.

“Less crimes, more making our way into the village,” Tails smiled, and practically pushed his friends out of the workshop. The door closed behind them, leaving the building in silence until the next time.


End file.
